SasuXNaru suicide
by ZaSasukeGreatWarrior
Summary: Its a love story between sasuke and naruto in which sasuke tries killing himself and naruto tries saving him.


Sasuke's perspective

" SASUKE!"

who is that?

"sasuke."

who?

"Its so deep!"

what's deep. and who are you?

"I FOUND HIM! I FOUND SASUKE!"

Is sasuke me?

where am i? I shift slightly to find I'm on something soft, softer than before. Then a sudden pain.

I remember vaguely now. I was in the forest, alone, then a pain, cold metal, tears, and then the

voice. who's voice. A sigh and some stirring on the ground.

"Sasuke why'd you do that to yourself?" the voice asks.

What did i do, i wonder.

"Sasuke i understand who you are now, Your too important for anyone, there's something

wrong with everything you see, But I, I know who you really are, Your the one that cries

when you are alone. How did you manage to push away everything. So afraid anyone will

hate you, so you pretend to hate them first. I realize your afraid. I'm so sick of speaking

words no one understands! I can hear you whispering but you cant hear me screaming.

You know you cant reject the whole world." the voice speaks softly.

I slightly wince at this persons words.

"Sasuke, do you hate yourself that much?" again the voice speaks.

I recognize this voice, its someone I know. Or knew. The voice is masculine, definitely a males voice. A couple of footsteps, then another stirring. "Kakashi, He isn't waking." The voice says.

"If he doesn't awaken soon, we shall take him to the hospital," A deeper voice, the voice of a man, probably Kakashi, whoever Kakashi is. Then blackness again overwhelms me.

Again I awaken, this time to the smell of food. This time I decide to open my eyes. There stands a boy dressed in orange, I soon recognize him as Naruto Uzumaki, my biggest rival. "Na..Naruto?" I choke on the words my voice rasp and sore.

"Sasuke, eat, then talk" He says placing a tray of soft foods on my lap. I take a bite of some apple sauce, and then realize how hungry I really am, GRRR! My stomach growls. I continue eating quietly, Naruto watching me carefully. After I finally finish eating I look at him.

"So where am I? Why am I here? And why are you here?" I ask, sort of rushed.

"You are at MY house, You are here because you are injured and I found you, and I am here because it is MY home," Naruto says, then asks his questions. " Why did you do that? Is your life that terrible? Did you WANT to die?" I look at him sort of shocked.

"To be honest, I did it because I don't deserve this life, I am a monster, I was hoping that I was going to die. But you wont let me? Why?" I slightly growl. Naruto glares at me,

"You're a monster? Like you have a right to say that! what gives you that right?" Naruto yells.

"You don't know me! So don't tell me what I am and what I am not!" I yell right back, my voice cracking.

"Sasuke I do know you, you are the one who cries when he is alone, the one that pushes everyone away! Sasuke you cant push the whole world away! Not forever!" He blurts out, then storms out of the room. I lay there thinking, is what he said true?

Naruto's perspective:

Why does Sasuke have to be like that? He is a total jerk! Maybe I should have let him die… No, that's not right, Kakashi would be mad if he knew what you were thinking. I should call Kakashi and let him know Sasuke's okay. I get up and call Kakashi.

"Ah, hello?" A deep manly voice answers.

"You might want to come calm Sasuke down, He seems to remember things but he isn't to happy about it," I say hoping he can come.

"Alright Naruto I'll be over in a minute, see ya," Then he hangs up. I set my phone back down on its charger and go sit on the couch, rather that then hear Sasuke claim himself a monster again. I'm the true monster. Twelve years ago I had a monster named the Kyuubi sealed inside me, most of the villagers that know think I am the Kyuubi, I am just its container, is what Iruka said. I frown and turn on the T.V. just as I hear footsteps from the hallway.

Sasuke's perspective:

I see Naruto with the T.V. on. I just stand there quietly. "Yes?" He asks.

"Its lonely in your room," I say softly.

" Aren't you used to being lonely?"

"Yeah but…"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before being a jerk!" Naruto yells not even looking at me. I wince softly.

"… I…" I whisper then start back to the room. Not sure what I was going to say, maybe I was hoping to say I'm sorry… I don't know. I just know I don't like being alone, but he's right, I rather be alone then be hurt again.

Kakashi's perspective:

I get to Naruto's and knock on the door, It opens revealing a blond headed, Orange wearing, twelve year old boy. "So where is he? I don't hear screaming like I thought I would," I ask.

"He's in the room," Naruto says letting Kakashi in and points him towards the room.

"Thanks," I say and go to Naruto's room.

Sasuke's perspective:

Laying on the bed I hear footsteps I hope its Naruto so I sit up and look, to find a tall masked, white haired guy… I remember him vaguely. "Hello Sasuke," he says.

"hello?" I say confused. Looking at him closer, I feel like I should know him, but where and how?

"You don't remember me do you?" he says sadly. I shake my head. He lets out a sigh then says," I'm your god father, I take care of you, do you even remember anything?"

"I remember Naruto, I remember that I lost my parents to my big brother when I was young, I remember my name, I also remember why I cut. I remember a lot just not you," I say back softly.

"I see, well, Sasuke, Naruto told me you two weren't getting along. Why is that?" He asks. I don't know if I should trust him but if Naruto does then I should to.

"Well I tried killing myself because I'm a monster, and I'm tired of the pain, the memories, I wish I had forgotten it all… then maybe I could be happy again!" I say obviously upset.

"Sasuke, even if you are suffering, that doesn't mean you should end your life, it means you keep pushing on. Sasuke, I care about you, you don't want to leave… Naruto alone do you?" Kakashi says, obviously about to say himself in Naruto's place.

"Naruto would be better without me, the whole world would be, that's another reason to kill myself!" I shout. In the other room I hear him wince.

"That's not what I think, I think he cares about you, more than you know, and I know you used to and probably still do feel the same way. Well Sasuke, You should get some sleep. I'll check up on you later, okay?" he says softly and turns to leave.

"No! Don't leave me alone!" I whimper. He stops and looks at me, then smiles through the mask.

"But Sasuke you need sleep," He says, then says," Ill stay here with you until you fall asleep." He sits down on the edge of the bed. I lay down and close my eyes, He starts singing my moms lullaby, I fall fast asleep.

Naruto's perspective:

Kakashi walks into the living room and I look at him, "well?" I ask.

"He has no idea who I am but everything else seems normal, I wonder why he is blocking me out of his memories? I have no idea, ill go talk to the hokage about it and see what she says. As for you Naruto if you don't want him to run away I wouldn't leave him alone," Kakashi says saddened and heads for the door.

"Thank you Kakashi," I say as he leaves. I then walk into my bed room where Sasuke lays on the bed. I sit and watch him sleep for a few hours then he starts mumbling in his sleep, something about Kakashi.

"Kakashi… no… I… I… failed you… I'm sorry…sorry… I… Kakashi…" he mumbles. I realize he hasn't completely forgotten Kakashi that will make him happy to hear. I continue to watch Sasuke sleep and soon fall asleep on the floor as well.

Sasuke's perspective:

When I wake up I see Naruto laying on the floor I pick him up and move him to the bed, I then sit to watch him sleep, He starts mumbling. "Sasuke…why… why would you leave me alone? I love you… I need you," He whines in his sleep. I stare shocked, he, Naruto Uzumaki, loves me?

"I love you too, Naruto," I say softly

"If you really loved me then you wouldn't have left me," Naruto says sitting up looking at me, rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't know how you felt about me so I had no purpose, no one to live for," I say softly, shyly. Naruto stands up and embraces me in his arms. Then he roughly places his lips on mine. "Naruto," I gasp between kisses.


End file.
